Raiders of the Lost Intern
Plot When two of the interns go missing, the contestants are sent on a wild goose chase to find them. What the contestants don't know is that it was a kidnapping and the kidnapper is watching their every move. The alliance of Clarissa and Angelica becomes stronger. Cast Story Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revolution, we met 23 campers who already started alliances and such. The contestants had a surprise player, Skyler, which angered Dex..well he likes us to think that but in reality, we know he loved it. Dex: SHUT UP MCCLEAN! Chris: No you, trying to do a recap here. Anyway where was I? Oh that's right, so the contestants had to go to a challenge of old fashioned mud wrestling. In the end it came down to Joey vs. Joel but Joey was bust in the confessional making out with Kelsey. In the end, their teammates didn't take likely to that so they ended up going home. So what will happen this week!? Just you wait! On Total. Drama. Revolution!! -Camera pans to Maniac Monkeys' cabin- Angelica: Okay so Clarissa, now with lovebirds gone, we're the next targets...we need a plan. Clarissa: What makes you think that we're the next targets...? Angelica: Because they think we're mean. So what we need to do is get more people on our alliance. Clarissa: Meh, you're maybe right. I can easily get Eli on our side, since he's in love with me. Angelica: Yup, and if I offer candy I can easily get Shane. Drew may be a little harder but if we get him, I can get Destiny too. Clarissa: Okay well I'll have to talk to Eli. Who's our first target if we lose? Angelica: Mikey, he's a huge threat if he makes it to the merge. Clarissa: True..well I'll go talk to Eli. *walks away* *Camera pans to Burly Beavers' cabin* Skyler: All, ain't they cute!? Playing football *winks* Johanna: *staring at Nicky* ....erhm...what did you say Skyler!? *laugh nervously* Skyler: I said, aren't they looking sexy playing football! Haha Johanna: Oh haha um yea, Nick- I mean James looks so adorable! Skyler: Haha awe, you guys dating? And whateverr you say, Dex is the sexiest *smiles* Johanna: Yea we are haha but I..I..ugh nevermind. Johanna: *conf.* I can't tell anyone that I kinda have a thing for Nicky...this game would be so much easier if they weren't here. It's also easier with no one knowing I like him...a lot.. Skyler: Oh haha well you guys are cute together! Johanna: Thanks! Haha what about you and Dex? You make an adorable couple! Skyler: Oh, he'll come around. He just likes to play hard to get...which is why I love him! CJ: *walks over, spanks Brett, smiles, then walks over to Johanna and Skyler" Ello Ladies Skyler: Omg CJ, finally you're here! Do you have any idea on the challenge today? CJ: Urm well no, Chris hasn't told me. All I know is that this girl thinks her boyfriend looks so sexy right now *smiles and looks at Brett* Me gusta mucho Skyler: Hahaha we were just talking about that! Anyway, we're about to go inside, come with us! *As they start to walk in Skyler hears a scream and looks behind her* Skyler: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? Johanna: I..I don't know! CJ's gone... Macey: *wakes up on the couch* Ugh what's with the screaming guys? Johanna: CJ was kidnapped we think!! Macey: Think or know? Skyler: She was walking behind us then when we heard the scream, we looked back and saw she was gone. Macey: Oh..Don't worry. I'm like 99.9% sure it's a challenge that Chris is sett- Hope: OMG WHAT? AJ STEALS CHILDREN!? Savannah: It's not a challenge, she was actually kidnapped, i know it... argh!! Sarah: Guys...Macey is right, It's probably just a challenge. And Hope, kidnap means like someone took you away. CJ is alright, it's just Chri- Chris over megaspeaker: Everyone, get outside! It's time for your challenge! *everyone from each cabin comes out* Chris: Ok so we have an intern missing. You guys gotta find her, the original challenge was going to be something else but this came up so go find CJ. Shane: Wait no CJ!? That means no food!! We better find her guys!! Angelica: *puts her arm around Shane* Don't worry buddy we'll find her *smiles* Brett: Oh god...my girl! I just saw her, how did I miss her going missing!? *starts to tear up* It's all my fau- *a male scream bursts out* Chris: Make that two interns, Beach boy and skater girl. Go find them now! *everyone starts running to find them* *camera pans to Drew, Destiny and Mikey* Drew: So babe, where do you think they should be? Mikey: I don't know, honey *smirks* Drew: *glares at him* I meant Destiny, doofus. Destiny: Hmm..knowing Chris he probably has like some place special for them...i don't know where tho.. Mikey: I thought the sam- You guys feel that? Drew: Feel what? Mikey: Like someone is watching us...? Destiny: Mikey..that song is so like 1980's lol Mikey: ...What? No, I mean it feels like someone is actually watching us.. Drew: Meh kinda.. Destiny: *looks behind her* OHH SHIT! *jumps into Drew's arms* RUN!! Drew: What is it!? Destiny: Just run!! Drew: *starts running as fast as he can* Mikey: *still walking* I was trying to scare her..not make them leave. Meh, I don't care haha. *someone taps his back* Mikey: What the... *looks behind him and screams thent he camera cuts out and goes to Brett, Malik and Joel* Malik: Ughh how are we suppose to find them? Chris gave us no idea on how.. Joel: Haha i know right? This challenge is so hard Brett: Don't worry boys, love will lead me to her so we'll find her and get another win for the team! Malik: That will soo work *rolls eyes* Brett: Trust me it will! It's happened before! Joel: *whispers to Malik* He's always like thi- *falls into the ground with Malik* Brett: So, how are you guys feeling today!?...Hello? Malik? Joel? Guys!? *turns around* Shit, let me help you guys out! *leans over and puts his hand out* Malik: You're not going to be able to lift us.. Brett: Yea I can! Just you wa-*someone pushes him in the ditch* Clarissa: Sorry but we gotta win this challenge! You could easily find her. Angelica: *laughing really hard* Omg I love you so much bestie. Malik: *mumbles* Those bitches.. Angelica: Sorry not sorry. Now let's get moving. Shane, would you be a dear and give me a piggy back ride? Shane: Ughhh ok, you're lucky we're saving one of the cooks. Hop on. *they go walking for a while then stop* Clarissa: Shane, why did you stop? Shane: I smell pizza. *starts running* Clarissa: Wait, I'm sure it's a trap! *starts running after him* Angelica: OW SHANE STOP RUNNING! Shane: There it is! *tackles it* Clarissa: *catches up and is panting* Shane..you can't just do that hu- *all three find them haning in a net from the tree* Clarissa: UGH..was that worth it, Shane? Shane: No, it was just cardboard..at least they could've been more generous* Angelica: Don't worry guys, one of our teammates will find us and save us... Clarissa: *conf.* Haha no...we're pretty much screwed. No one will want to save her... *camera goes to Marlee, Skyler and Dex* Skyler: Soo Dex, where do you think they are? I'm sure you're sexy butt know *winks* Dex: *blushes and rolls eyes* Umm..umm let's turn left here, I think I see something. *they all turn left* Marlee: You think they're in that pyramid thing..? Skyler: Maybe, let's check. Oh hey, there's some more of our teammates. Sarah, Hope and Savannah! Hope: Guys there's Skyler and Dex and Marlee! Omg let's search this tower with them!! *grabs Sarah and Savannah's hand and walks over* Hi guys!! Skyler: Heeeey guys! Well, I'm pretty sure the interns are in there since it just appeared ironically on this challenge. Marlee: She's right! Hey wait there's Destiny a Drew running to the pyramid, let's hurry and go! *camera shows Destiny and Drew fall into a pit* Marlee: Nevermind. But hey there's A.T. and Mac- Sarah: Marlee!? Guys where did she go? Dex: Umm...um..he knows..*points behind her* Sarah: *looks behind her* LORD HAVE MERCY, RUN AWAY! *all 5 of them hurry towards the pyramid* *camera goes to A.T. and Macey* Macey: You hear running? A.T.: Yea dawg, I assume it's some people finding this place and trying to get in there before us. So let's move this bolder, yo. Macey: Won't that be too heavy..? Eli: Not with our help! *smirks* Junior & Eli: *push the door open* After you ladies. Macey: Haha thank you *they all walk in* A.T.: Yo Eli, homieee. I thought you'd be looking with Clarissa aha Eli: Meh, I would be. However, I wanted to walk with my bro *puts arm around Junior* Junior: Haha I thought the same. I assumed it was because there would be so many people split up with them. We never did find them.. Macey: Everyone seemed to go missing...I think Chris set up a "kidnapper" to find us. It's silly to be honest. Eli: I wouldn't put it past Chris to do that. He can be so stupid with challenges sometimes, it's not even funny. Junior: Where's A.T.....!? Macey: See there you go, Chris sent a "kidnapper" to get us. A.T.: *yelling from somewhere unseen* YO THIS AIN'T COOL, DON'T CHU PUT THAT CHLOROPHORM TO MY FA- Eli: Um guys...that didn't sound like it's a fake kidnapper if they're using chlorophorm... Macey: He has a point..wanna start running now..? lol Junior: I'd just stay calm guy- Macey and Eli: *start running* Junior: Oh gosh.. *starts running with them* *camera pans to Johanna, Nicky and James in the pyramid* Johanna: Soo you guys think anyone else figured out this is where the interns are? James: I bet they have..it had to take them longer, that's it tho. Nicky: He's right. I mean eventually they had to find it. We just gotta find the room where they're in. Johanna: Haha yea, omg imagine if we found them! Our team would win, two weeks in a row!! Nicky: Yup! And it means, I get to see you for another week *winks* Johanna: *blushes and bite her lip* James: Oh my god! Dude stop hitting on her! She's my girlfriend! Nicky: Sorry? I didn't know bro, chill. James: Like she'd even want to be with you, ain't that right Johanna!? Johanna: *zoning out* Hmm? James: Whatever. I'm way better looking than your sorry ass. Nicky: Ok? No need to get all douchey, I didn't even know you guys were dating. And you're not that good looking yourself..just saying. James: *gets in his face* Wanna say that again smart mouth!? Johanna: Guys...please stop fighting! Nicky: Go right ahead, you'll look like the mature one *rolls eyes* James: *punches him* Nicky: *falls back into a brick that gets pushed in and king kobras fall from the ceiling and start chasing them* James: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT NICKY! Nicky: *rolls eyes* You're the one who made me hit the loose brick. Johanna: Guys, we have time for fighting later, now let's just get out of here! *camera pans to the group with Skyler, Dex, Savannah, Sarah. and Hope again* Hope: Omg guys this reminds me sooo much of that movie! Cleveland Jackson! Dex: You mean Indiana Jones? Hope: Noo haha that name is just silly. It was Cleveland Jackson! Savannah: You know what is also silly!?!? GUESS!!! Skyler: What is it? Savannah: GUESS! Sarah: Umm that Chris sent that kidnapper to get us too? Savannah: NO! Annoying orange..duuuhh from youtube! Hope: I think it was an apple.. Sarah: *conf.* I shall pray. Thank you lord for getting me through this day with Hope and Savannah. They're different ones, but I still love them. Amen. Skyler: Dex, my legs are getting tirrreed *winks* Dex: Not going to work, Skyler.. Skyler: Oh yes it will! *jumps on his back* Now take us where you think we should go *kisses his cheek* Dex: *blushes and wipes off his face* Ughhh finnnne. Savannah: EWW sooo much cooties on this shoooww, I don't like it!! *they're walking forever in the pyramid with now luck* Sarah: Guys..it's been super quiet, are Savannah and Hope ahead of you guys? Dex: No...we thought they were with you..? Sarah: They aren't.. Dex: Well shoo- Skyler: Dex, turn around and run as fast as you can. You too Sarah. Sarah: What is it!? Skyler: Johanna, James and Nicky being chased be kobras...RUN! *they all start running towards the exit of the pyramid* Johanna: Quick! Everyone climb up the pyramid, they won't be able to get us! *they all start climbing up until they see the kidnapper* Skyler: Watch out guys, I will beat this dude up. *rolls up her sleeves* Dex: *conf.* Ok..Skyler is so trying to impress me..it's not working... *blushes and smiles* Chris from helicopter: No need Skyler! That's just Chef, dressed up. Why am I telling you this!? I am because the challenge is over and we have the winners! Sarah: Which team won!? Chris: The Maniac Monkeys! Dex: Wait, I didn't even know they were there...who from the team found the room with the interns? Eli: Us *smiles and comes walking with CJ, the other intern, Junior and Macey* Macey: CJ and Axel were in the last room in the place so it took us forever.. Skyler: Wait where's Marlee and the others!? Chris: For the contestants who got trapped or kidnapped, they're all back at either the cabins or the elimination place, depending on their team! Talking about that, head back to either place. Burly Beavers, you'll have to say bye to a camper tonight! *at the elimination ceremony* Chris: Alright, well I'm sure you guys don't know much about how this goes since it's your first time here. I will give each person who's safe a rose. If you don't get one then it's time for the Motor Boat of Losers. *looks at results* It's a tie..so we're going to have a tie breaker! Let's still drag this out tho, roses for Dex, Marlee, and Skyler! Skyler: Another week with my Dexie Poo, yaaay *winks at Dex* Dex: *folds his arms and blushes* Chris: Next is Hope, Brett, Joel and Malik! Savannah: Why haven't I gotten one yet!?!? Chris: *sighs* Savannah, Sarah and...the last one goes to........ Johanna! So the two people in the tie breaker are James and Nicky! Nicky: *conf.* Yes that mean two people didn't vote for me or James..I didn't vote for James like Johanna. Yea he may be rude, but I'm going to be the mature one and not vote for him. James: So what's the tiebreaker? Chris: I game of the gladiators. You will have giant cotton swabs on a high platform and you'll have to knock the opponet off the platform. First one to fall into the tar loses. Here's the swimtrunks for you guys to wear. Dex: Why speedos, Chris...? Chris: It's more embarassing for them..so guy go ahead and go up there and start when I blow the horn *James and Nicky both climb up* Chris: Alright guys...ready, set *blows the horn* GO! *James starts swinging and hitting Nicky as hard as he can with Nicky just blocking* Marlee: HIT HIM NICKY! Nicky: *sighs, looks at Johanna and hits James into the tar* Chris: And the winner is Nicky!! Time to say you're goodbyes James. James: Ok..thought I'd make it farther but I guess not, well bye guys. *flips off Nicky* Who's the TD contestant driving me? Chris: Cody. James: At least it's not annoying, Sadie, that will do. *walks into the boat* Chris: Boy was that a lot of drama or what!? What will happen in the next episoe!? Will Angelica and Clarissa get tired of Shane? Will Dex finally admit he likes Skyler still? How will Johanna act with Nicky now that James is gone? Find out what happens next on Total. Drama. Revolution!! Trivia Gallery